The Sim Surprise
What is this? The new sim surprise! Icecream18 disliked the old one so he made a new one. This one is about sims on a TV show who are stuck in the middle of nowhere (the surprise) and compete in challenges to test there mental, physical, and technical skills! Note from Icecream: I am currently working on Typical MySims Town, I'll get back to this later, so new episodes will come soon. Become a fan! If you begin to like my show, add it's userbox to your userpage! The code is The Sim Surprise Fan. It will turn out like this: This is Fanon! I forgot, this is a fanon show! Here is the template thingie! Episode 1: Begin the show! Annie: I'm your host Annie and welcome to the sim surprise! This show brings people to nowhere and they go in challenges to fight and win and not get voted off EVER!! I said ever because we dont bring sims back no matter WHAT!! Annie: Here's the 1st boat! a dark skinned girl with jeans and brown hair comes out. Annie: Sasha are you ready? Sasha: why yes i am! but 1st, where is the banana tree you promised a banana tree! Annie: Oh that was a lie to like make you come here! Sasha: a boat comes as boy with a flag on his shirt with blonde hair comes out. Annie: Hey man! Travis: Hey A Radd! *fist bumps Annie* the next boat comes as a boy playing his ds comes out followed by a cheerleader. Annie: Rob, we'll have to take that away! *takes Robs DS away* Rob: But I almost done! Annie: Oh well. *shrug* *plays Robs game* Oh Hi Summer. DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Summer: Y-O-U-W-A-N-N-A-K-I-L-L-M-E?! Annie: I was talking to the monster but i know someone who does! Beebee walks out. Beebee: Summer... Summer: Oh, B-E-E-B-E-E! Beebee: We all knowe I'M the better cheerleader AND cuter and fluffier! Summer: We'll see about that. Travis: *whispers to Annie* Summers hot! Annie: *in profile* These are profiles you say stuff but noone heres but the crowd. I wanna say " NO SUMMER AIN'T HOT I AM AND I THINK TRAVIS IS HOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bye! a boat comes as an old lady gets out followed by a man sweating. Annie: Abigail and Roger! Abigail: this show CRAZY! WOO-HOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Roger: I'm prepared I've been liftin' weights! Annie: Coolio. *turnsd to be face to face with a mime girl* Annie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Yvette: "...?" Annie: Sorry, Yvette right? Yvette nods. A boat comes as a girl from the country comes followed by 2 elfs and a dj. Annie: Karine, Petal, Leaf, and Candy? All: *nods* Annie: The last 3 are Rhonda, Aran, and Dr. F. Annie: Let's go to camp! Camera speeds through about an hour. Sasha: I'm hungry! Beebee: There's food when we get there! Do you mind, the mud is getting all over my dress! Summer: hahahaha Summer threw mud at beebee and it got in her hair so beebee yelled at summer and summer stole beebees bunny ears and soaked them with mud and put them back on. Summer: S-E-R-V-E-S-Y-O-U-R-I-G-H-T! Beebee: Karine: Oh dont fight suga iv always been stuck in the middle of your sugs hatrud. Beebee and Summah: WHEN?! Karine: When Summer thought Beebee stole her pompoms when beebee stole summers hair thing when- Beebee: enough already ! Travis: Seems as if Beebee is da trouble maker! Rob: I still want my game ! Rhonda: I cant wait for a party! Annie: See wats next next time on sim surprise! Episode End! Episode 2: Let the games begin! Annie: Welcom,e to the sim surprise last week we walked to camp! The contest begins right now on sims surprise! camera flashes to everyone sleeping Rhonda wakes up. Rhonda: yawn* Im hungry! Roger: Then eat food with me ! *roger points at fish* Rhonda: Ok i like fish. *starts to eat* once everyone is awake.... Summer: I-M-H-U-N-G-R-Y! Bebe: Do i care?! Summer: Roger: Theres no food rhonda and i ate all of it ! Rhonda: The early bird gets the worm! Annie: Time for the challenge! The challenge is to fly with wings I made and if a bird hits you or ur sucked in da volacano ur out last one standing wins! at the challenge... Summer: *pushes Beebs in volcano* Beebee: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Annie: Beebee is like out ! Sasha ate too much food (she packed it so its in her tent) so she needed a nap so she went down. Sashas status: down Travis: Ooo I got a text its from Beebs! *reads text* It says to go down. Travis went down and Beebee said " " Traviss status: down Abigail tried to loop de loop but failed and fell. 361,2139897 feet below Abigail: WOO-HOO THIS IS CHAOS! 867,3747474743273 feet above roger: this ain't tiring! *gets hit by a bird* Rhonda: HAHAHAHAHA! Summer,Rob,Candy,Dr. F,and Aran fell in the volcano because it had a super-sucker mode that Annie put on. Yvette: *pants* *gets hit by a bird* "........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Annie: Rhonda won and cant be voted off! Lets vote now! at voting Annie: The rules of voting are no voting for Rhonda, dont say your vote, and dont take it to heart. Rhonda, your up! Rhonda glared at Beebee then voted. camera speeds to the last 2 voters. Summer votes and holds up a ballet with da words "Beebee" on it. Beebee votes and holds a ballet saying "Summer" Annie: Lets read the votes, 1st vote, Bebee, 1 Beebee, 2nd vote Beebee, 2 beebee, 3rd for Summer, 1 summer, 2 beebee, 4th to Summer, 2 summer, 2 beebee, 5th Bebee, 3 beebee, 2 summer, 6th beebee, 2 summer, 4 beebee. 1st sim eliminated from sim surprise is............................................ Beebee! Beebee: WHAT?! ARGG! Annie: Calm Beebee, calm. Beebee: My boyfriend said to say *reads off of hand* "Winthdrop Water is so good it's Crystal Clear, straight from the fountain of youth!" everyone goes to camp. Episode End Episode 3: Costume Chaos Annie: Welcome to an all new episode of the sim surprise! Last time, the sims had to fly with wings without falling, Rhonda won and Beebee was sent packing! See who's next right now! camera flashes to camp* Summer: What do you think the next challenge will be? Rhonda: I hope it's fun! Leaf: I want something... different. Karine: Same here. Annie: *walks in* Well, your in luck! Petal: Well, what would that mean? Annie: It means Dolly Dearhart will host todays challenge! Dolly: *giggle* Thank you, anyways the challenge is to find the perfect costume that you made yourself! Karine: Wait hon, so you have to make the costume yourself? Dolly: Yep! 1 hour. Ready... set... GO! Karine: Ugg... camera shows everyone rushing around making costume's. Petal: *already done with pirate costume* Karine: *sewing fairy costume* I suck at this... Summer: *sewing gothic cheerleader costume* Awesome! Roger: *done with frog costume* 45 minutes later... Dolly: 15 MINUTES LEFT!!!!! Karine: *sweating and freaking out* Omigosh OMIgosh OMIGOSH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Leaf: *didn't make anything* I'm already ina "costume". Well, at least she doesn't know I'm a real elf! 15 minutes later... Dolly: Time's up!!! Time for the fashion show!!!! Worst 2 costumes are the 2 you can vote off!!! during the show... Karine: yeah, so, hi. I'm um... a fairy... Dolly: A half dressed fairy? Karine: Uh... yep! Dolly: OH okay!!! Leaf: I am an elf! petal: *rolls eyes* Dolly: Best. Costume. Ever. Geuss what! Leaf: What? Dolly: You can work for my shop. Leaf: No than- Dolly: Your payed $20 an hour! Leaf: I'll do it! after the show's over... Annie: And who had the worst costume Dolly? Karine: *crossing fingers* Dolly: The giant phone! *points at Travis* Travis: Damn. Dolly: And the half dressed fairy! Karine: Annie: Guys, go to the tent and vote! at the tent... Annie: So guys, you know the drill. camera speeds through voting... Sasha: *puts a ballet* Yvette: *puts final ballet* Annie: So, will Travis or Karine go home? *picks random ballets and throws them away* 1 for Travis, 1 Travis, 0 Karine, another for Travis, 2 Travis, 0 Karine. A Karine vote, 1 Karine, 2 Travis. Here's a Travis. 3 Travis, 1 Karine. If the next vote is Karine, then it depends on the one after. If its Travis he is gone! Lets see. Its Karine! Last vote... Travis! GOODBYE TRAVIS!!!!!!!!!!!! Travis: .......................................................... Annie: Travis... *looks sad* Travis: ............ Annie: *eyes water* Tr-travis.... Travis: *sighs, walks out* Annie: Wh-who will l-leave next? J-join us next on th-the sim sur-surprise... Episode End Episode 4: MySims Got Talent Annie: Hello! I'm Annie Radd, and welcome to The New Sim Surprise! Last week, Dolly Dearhart made a celebrity appearance! Everyone had to make a costume, and it was down to Karine and Travis. Sadly, Travis was eliminated! Lets see what happens this week! camer flashes to the lounge* Rhonda: I thought Travis was gonna win the whole season! I guess I thought wrong... Karine: I totally thought I would leave! Annie: Good morning, everyone. Yvette: *waves* Roger: So, whats todays challenge? Annie: Well, first, lets welcome our guests! Rob: More guests? Annie: Yep. Sasha: Who? Annie: Shirley Vogue... Shirley: Hello, hon! *waves* Summer: Annie: Zoe Bodrex... Zoe: *walks in and waves* Annie: And Gino Delicouso Gino: *walks in and says stuff in Italin* Everyone: Annie: Your challenge is a talent show!!! Rhonda: Sweet! Annie: The judges, Zoe, Shirley, and Gino will rate you and the best performance gets immunity tommorow. Whenever we have celebrity guests, they decide the two worst and then we vote for our least favorite, whom will be sent packing. Now practice! The camera shows Sasha, Summer, Rob, Roger, and Rhonda practicing together. Summer: *practincing her cheers* Sasha: *juggling torches* Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!! Rob: *having a puppet show* Roger: *working out while watching Puppet show. yawns* Borrrrrrinnnnngg. Rhonda: *playing electric guitar* Summer: WOO-HOO! GOOOOOOO RHONDA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rob: *using blue puppet* Blah blah blah blah. *using pink puppet* *gasp sound* BOB!!!! Roger: *rolls eyes* camera shows the actual talent show* Annie: Sasha, your up! Sasha: *juggles torches and does stunts* Shirley: Zoe, Gino, what do you say? Gino: Yes!!! Zoe: My crystal ball says... Yes!!! Shirley: Sasha, you are not going home today! Sasha: Yay! Annie: Rob? Rob: *does puppet show* Judges: No!!!!! Annie: Summer. Summer: *does cheers. The ones done in MySims Kingdom, MySims Party, and Trevor's MySims Party wii game* Shirley: Hon, I've gotta say... YEAH!!! Gino:I agree with Shirley. Zoe: Meh. I'd say no, but 2 beats one. Your still on! Summer: Annie: Abigail? Abigail: *runs around crazily yelling "CHAOS!!!!"* Annie: Your talent is...? Abigial: being crazy!!! ((yeah i kinda picture her as a chaos lover, not hater so)) Judges: N. O. Summer: THAT SPELLS NO!!!! WOOOOOO!!! Annie: Roger, your up. Roger: *does work out show* The judges agree on yes, after a bit of arguing. Yvette then does her mime show. Shirley and Gino turn it down, unlike Zoe. Yvette is up for elimination. Karine sings country music. Shirley and Gino aproove, but not Zoe. Karine is safe. Petal does a nature show, aprooved by all three judges. She is safe. Leaf does a rock show, and is safe. Candy DJ's, and is safe. Rhonda plays electric guitar and is safe. Aran does a karate show. He is safe. Dr. F does a funny science show and is safe. Annie: Narrow Yvette, Rob, and Abigail down to the worst 2. And choose the best. Judges: *talk in private* Shirley: Worst 2 are Rob... Gino: And Yvette. Zoe: Summer did best. Summer: Yay!! camera flashes to voting Yvette: *worries* Candy: *writes on ballet* Rhonda: *hands in ballet* Annie: Now that we have everyone's ballet, we can begin. 1 vote for Rob. 1 for Yvette. Another for Yvette. Another for Rob. Yet another for Rob. Rob again. Another Yvette. Another Rob. Sorry rob, but your eliminated! Rob: Well, bye guys... I had fun!! Sasha: Bye! Rhonda: It was fun practicing with you! Annie: See who's next next time on The Sim Surprise! Category:Game Show